heavymetalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sin After Sin
frame|Judas Priest – Sin After Sin Sin After Sin von Judas Priest aus Birmingham, England, ist ihr zweites Heavy Metal-Album. Es ist am 08. April 1977 beim Major-Label CBS Records erschienen. *Klassischer Heavy Metal – 8 Tracks, 40:07 min Sin After Sin ist noch etwas mehr Heavy Metal als der Vorgänger. Es erreichte Platz 23 der UK-Charts, zu dieser Zeit ging in England auch gerade die erste Punk-Welle los. Vorgänger: Sad Wings of Destiny (1976) Nachfolger: Stained Class (1978) : → Siehe auch Paranoid, Overkill, Wheels of Steel, Killers Tracklist von Sin After Sin Sin After Sin hat 8 Tracks und dauert 40:07 min. Der CD-Rerelease von 2001 hat 10 Tracks und dauert 47:?? min. ;Seite A : 01 – Sinner – 6:45 – (Rob Halford, Glenn Tipton) 02 – Diamonds & Rust – 3:28 – (Joan Baez (!) ) - wurde wiederum von S.O.D. gecovert 03 – Starbreaker – 4:49 – (Halford, K.K. Downing, Tipton) - gecovert von Arch Enemy 04 – Last Rose of Summer – 5:37 – (Halford, Tipton) - Ballade ;Seite B : 05 – Let Us Prey/Call for the Priest – 6:12 – (Halford, Downing, Tipton) 06 – Raw Deal – 6:00 – (Halford, Tipton) 07 – Here Come the Tears – 4:36 – (Halford, Tipton) - Ballade 08 – Dissident Aggressor – 3:07 – (Halford, Downing, Tipton) - was worth for Slayer ;Bonustracks von 2001 : 09 – Race with the Devil – 3:06 – (Adrian Gurvitz - The Gun cover, recorded during the Stained Class sessions) 10 – Jawbreaker – 4:02 – (Halford, Downing, Tipton - Live at Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, California; 5 May 1984) Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Bedeutung von Sin After Sin Judas Priest hatten ihr erstes Heavy Metal-Album im März 1976 veröffentlicht. Es war eines der ersten Heavy Metal-Alben, das eben nicht mehr Hard Rock war, ganz im Gegensatz zu dessen Vorgänger. Man konnte also gespannt sein. Judas Priest bekamen einen Plattenvertrag beim Majorlabel CBS Records. Dadurch verloren sie die Rechte an den ersten beiden Alben. Die Aufnahmen zu Sin After Sin fanden im Januar 1977 in London statt. Es wurde von Ex-Deep Purple Roger Glover produziert. Sie hatten diesmal üppige 60.000 Pfund zur Verfügung, im Gegensatz zu 2.000 Pfund beim vorherigen Album beim Label Gull. Während der Aufnahmen wurde Drummer Alan Moore durch Simon Phillips ersetz, er hatte es anscheinend nicht so drauf. Sie wollten Double-Bass. Sin After Sin wurde am 08 April 1977 veröffentlicht. Es gab jede Menge Airplay, besonders mit dem Joan Baez-Cover Diamonds & Rust. Joan fand die Version anscheinend nicht schlecht. Die Presse konzentrierte sich jedoch auf die kommerzielle Punk-Welle rund um London. Der Gitarrensound wurde etwas härter gegenüber dem Vorgänger. Es gab mehr Heavy Metal und weniger Rock-Elemente. Let Us Prey/Call For The Priest und Dissident Aggressor sollen die bis dato härtesten Songs gewesen sein. Auf der anschließenden Tour übernahm Les Binks das Schlagzeug, der Double-Bass spielen konnte. Es gab die erste US-Tour, teilweise vor Led Zeppelin. Nur Sinner und Diamonds & Rust wurden Dauerbrenner bei Liveauftritten. ... erreichte das Album Gold in den USA. 2001 wurde das Album zum 25. Jubiläum remastert und mit zwei Bonustracks veröffentlicht. Live und Versionen Von den Songs der Sin After Sin gibt es einige Live- und auch Cover-Versionen. *'Sinner' – (live, 8:24 min) - 1982 - bereits als Stars *'Diamonds & Rust' – (live, 4:28 min) - 1982 *S.O.D. – Diamonds and Rust – (audio, sec) - 1995 ;Coverversionen *'Slayer – Dissident Aggressor' – (audio, 2:35 min) - von 1988, auf der South of Heaven *'Halestorm - Dissident Aggressor' – (audio, 3:11 min) - eine Heavy Metal-Variante Weblinks *Wikipedia – (englisch) - ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album *Lyrics Wikia – alle Texte zum Album *Discogs – 92 Versionen des Albums *Rock & Metal Combat – Episode Six Kategorie:Album